


Nalu: Coming Home

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Home, Love, Nalu - Freeform, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Nalu: Coming Home

Lucy was walking home carrying a bag of groceries and enjoying the bright sun. She looked up as she walked to feel the warm sunshine on her face. As she got closer to home she could hear laughter echoing through the trees. A bright smile crossed her face as she reached out to open the familiar wooden door. 

She walked through to see her son and daughter wrestling with her husband. Her three year old daughter had a hold of his pink hair while their six year old son held on to one of his arms for dear life.

“I’m home,” she called out.

“Mommy!” The two little ones cheered as they let go of their father and ran towards her. The grabbed at her skirt as she closed the door behind her. “Welcome home!” They said with big toothy grins.

She smiled down at them as her husband took the bag of groceries from her. “Hey, Babe,” Natsu said as he wrapped an arm around her with his free hand. “What’s for dinner?” he asked giving her the same toothy grin he had passed on to their children. 

“Natsu, I just got home!” she scolded him. 

“I want to help!” their golden haired son declared. 

“Me too!” the rosy haired toddler exclaimed. 

“Not if I help first!” Natsu said as he headed to the kitchen followed by their two children. 

Lucy’s heart swelled with happiness as she watched them all. This is why I love coming home, she thought.


End file.
